


ever has loved me

by 1sleepydormouse (AlderBee), AlderBee



Series: saturnine [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is Goddess of the Underworld, Betty is handsy, F/M, Fluffy darkfic, Foreplay, Forsythe, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I use Jughead's real name, Jughead doesn't mind at all, Jughead is Persephone, Nudity, Persephone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlderBee/pseuds/1sleepydormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlderBee/pseuds/AlderBee
Summary: She smiled as she made her way onto the mattress, climbing up a small step stool garnished with gleaming sapphires until she could plant her knees into the mattress. Carelessly spread over the surface, the flimsy top sheet delicately stretched over his back and rear, lay her lover.





	ever has loved me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to explain myself.

It was so strange. For centuries, eons, endless spans of lives and time, Betty had felt very little. There was no one left to remember (and those were were still around, well, they were too busy with their own lives to think of anything that didn’t revolve around  _ them _ ), but she imagined that at her birth, she was very much the same. Silent and contemplative as she was brought into this existence. 

 

Unlike the rest of her incestuous family.

 

War and calamity. Sex and violence. Parties and revenge. Betrayal. Pointless activities that the other gods and goddesses imbibed in on a daily basis. They toyed with the lives of other immortals. Humans were nothing but playthings, placed on earth to worship and fear them. Things to bend to their whims. Things to fuck. Things to kill.

 

No.

 

Betty was uninterested in the living. Goddess or otherwise.

 

In her youth, during her more rebellious phase, she may have joined her brothers and sisters in their games, but now, for a long,  _ long _ time, she could not be bothered.

 

Cleaning up their messes kept her busy.

 

The Underworld kept her busy.

 

The souls of the dead kept her company.

 

A dark form moved at her reclined feet, huffing curiously against the stone floors. Well, maybe not  _ only  _ the dead.

 

Betty took a delicate sip of her wine, arching her toes until they met the warm heat of the dark hound sharing her repose by the fire. Cerberus settled at her touch, teeth too large for all three of it’s individual heads, glistening like jewels in the firelight. 

 

It had been a long night, and her precious hound deserved the rest. She left them in charge of handling the “rowdier” souls that found themselves in her Underworld. While many of them came down as empty, miserable shells, even more still came down, soaked in the anger and hate that drowned their melancholy lives above. Betty took pleasure in watching her beloved pup toy with those souls in particular. Murderers and rapists and war mongers who thought they could take over her domain.

 

Now doomed to be eternally crushed in the sharp, glorious teeth of the dead. 

 

Betty leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she basked in the memory. There was very little that brought her pleasure. But ensuring the eternal misery of the scum humans who basked in the pain they inflicted on others? 

 

Almost as good as a full-body _orgasm_. Curling toes and hot breaths.

 

She arched in the firelight. The warmth from the hearth caressed her bare skin. It was a comfort she indulged in, breasts exposed to the darkness, alabaster skin highlighted by the white hot light of the flames. Thick firs were draped over her bare legs, comforting in its weight. She took another sip of her well earned wine. It warmed her from the inside.

 

Almost perfect.

 

Draining her crystal glass, she whisked it away in a wave of dark, wispy mist. The darkness answered her every command, following her elegant fingers as she bid it to temper the flames. Reaching up she ran her hands through the thick waves of her hair, dried by the fire after her extensive bath. Satisfied by the softness, she rose to her bare feet, the furs falling away from her as she stepped around her hound and continued further into her dark palace.

 

Blue flames lit up in anticipation of her arrival, the dark corridors glowing before she arrived. Her steps were slow but sure. A tray of bright, tumbling fruits stood by a brightly sconce. Taking an empty bowl, she filled it with ripe figs, grapes, and berries. The took a single pomegranate seat and sucked it between her red lips, relishing the tart flavor before continuing her journey.

 

The doors to her room were large and ornate, a dark, pitch black that absorbs any light that hit it. The crystal door knobs were the only surface to reflect the blue flames behind her, welcoming their mistress as she approached.

 

With a flick of her wrist, the doors opened, just enough to let her slip in before closing soundlessly behind her.

 

As expected, the bedroom that belonged to the Goddess of the Underworld was opulent beyond words. Glassy black surfaces, breathless with perfection, soft velvet draped around sharp corners. And another fireplace, this one wide and elegant, almost covering an entire wall of her room. The flames danced in welcome, offering soft heat to the room, as gentle as a lover’s caress. Pink flower petals were scattered on the dark floor near the fire, releasing their sweet fragrance to the air. Dark green vines grew in a tangle of waves, framing the fireplace as the climbed up, dotted with an assortment of white blooms. In the dark, they almost seemed to glow, pulsing with a life that the rest of the Underworld was completely void of. 

 

Approaching the massive four-poster bed, close enough to soak up heat from the hearth, Betty bent down to pick up a single pedal. Powder soft against her fingertips, she raised it to her face, gently gliding it against her skin. She closed her eyes to take in the gentle caress of the pedal up the arch of her cheek, down along her jaw, over and across her delicately arched lips, and down, down, down to her pulse. 

 

A little blossom of heaven in hell.

 

Opening her eyes, she continued to her final destination.

 

As expected, the bed was decadent. A massive expanse of dark silk, sensuous against skin. The pillows never lost their plumpness, and delicate layers of gauze draped over the posts, making the space a little slice of heaven in an already cozy room.

 

But the materials, the bedding itself wasn’t what made this her haven.

 

Oh no. 

 

She smiled as she made her way onto the mattress, climbing up a small step stool garnished with gleaming sapphires until she could plant her knees into the mattress. Carelessly spread over the surface, the flimsy top sheet delicately stretched over his back and rear, lay her lover.

 

The light of her life. The source of all beautiful things. A delicate rose all her own.

 

The only son of Demeter, goddess of harvest and fertility, was lost in his dreams, profile highlighted by the hearth. His delicate eyelashes were lush against this lightly tanned skin, dark hair framing a perfectly angled face, a strong chin. Kissable lips.

 

The only man, mortal or immortal, capable of bringing the Goddess of the Underworld to her knees.

 

Bringing herself closer to her sleeping lover, Betty lay back against a nest of pillows, resting her tray at her hip before bringing her hand up to thread her fingers through his hair.

 

He shifted at her touch, arching into it before moving into a full body stretch. Her eyes followed every rippling movement of his muscles under the flawless skin, nearly salivating at the memory of his taste on her tongue.

 

He sighed in satisfaction, folding his arms under his chin before pivoting his head to look at her, a half-conscious smile meant just for her. “Good evening, babe.”

 

“Juggie,” she breathed, adding pressure to the base of his skull as she scratched at the silky strands in comfort. She smiled at the look of bliss on his face while she reached back with her other hand, plucking a single grape from her tray and pressing it to his lips. He accepted it with ease, wrapping his lips around the offered fruit, skimming her fingers before pulling away.

 

“Mmmmm.” Betty basked in the freedom of running her hand down the bare expanse of Forsythe’s back. He hated the name gifted to him by his mother, but Betty adorred it, using it exclusively in her mind when thinking of him. Even when she did utter the name out loud, his small frown did little to deter her.

 

Nothing ever really did stop her from doing, from taking, what she wanted.

 

Propping himself up, he reached over her bare form to grab some more fruit, unconcerned as he let his fingers trail along her smooth abdomen, the hint of hair that framed her core, and across her thigh. Betty basked in his appreciation of her body.

 

It was worthy of worship, which he was more than happy to bestow upon her.

 

“I’ve lost track of the hours,” he murmured, taking a bite of a plump fig before offering the rest to her.

 

“On earth, it will be dawn within the hour,” she offered with a wrinkle of her nose.

 

It was the one-hundred and eighty third dawn since Forsythe returned to her.

 

The dawn that Betty always dreaded. Loathed.

 

Fucking Demeter.

 

“Oh, right.” Forsythe paused before dropping a lingering kiss under her breast.

 

Right before Betty’s eyes, as she watched her sweetheart press a string of kisses against her skin, she watched a cluster baby’s breath bloom around his ears, immediately releasing a sweet scent into the air. As much as she loved the sight of his flowers, the blooming manifestations of his power, Betty knew that the more they grew, the closer it was to his time away from her. He was a creature of the surface, after all. Meant for life and sunshine.

 

Away from her and her darkness.

 

And as much as she hated to have him away from her for so long, she also understood that this was a side of him that Betty also loved. After all, seeing him bask in a field of flowers is what caught her attention in the first place. The most elegant of beings, beyond her grasp.

 

Forsythe was a creature of her heart, her Consort of the Underworld. But he was also of the sun. Of the harvest.

 

And she would have to let him walk away.

 

Feeling petty, she plucked the cluster of blossoms and shredded them to dust between her fingers.

 

“Betty,” he chastised, sitting up and swinging his bare legs over her, straddling her thighs. In this position he towered over her, all warm skin and musk.

 

Unable to help herself, Betty brought her hands to his hips, spreading her fingers along the dimples in his back, lightly sinking her nails into the lush curve of his ass. She was not sorry. “You must forgive me, my life. I will miss you.”

 

Forsythe snorted, framing her face with his hands and bringing their lips together in to a deep, biting kiss. All wet and heat and desire, Betty melted against him as he took control of the kiss before pulling away. “Like you won’t be stalking me the entire Spring and Summer seasons, my Queen.”

 

So true.

 

“You are never far from my thoughts.”

 

“Even with a countless number of souls to keep you busy?”

 

“Like I said, you are  _ never  _ far from my thoughts.” And with that, she gripped the globes of his ass, twisting them until he was flat beneath her  _ where he belonged.  _ The tray was knocked over from beside them, fruits tumbling against the silk. Not breaking eye contact, Betty reached over, grabbing the single pomegranate seed she had brought for him.

 

She dropped the seed on her tongue, satisfaction on her lips before she leaned down to take his mouth in hers. Obediently, he parted his lips for her, taking the offered fruit with a moan.

 

Blind with lust, he arched into her, hardening against her thigh.

 

Betty laughed.

 

Well, Demeter should be used to her son’s late arrivals back home. 

  
She had a husband to satisfy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Persephone AU. When I first thought of a Persephone AU, I immediately thought of Jughead as Hades and Betty as the flowery Persephone. But then I thought, WAIT, but what if it were the other way around?! So this happened. <3 Title of the fic was pulled from Hozier’s “Better Love.” I don’t think I’ll ever NOT associate these two with a song when I write! XP


End file.
